First time or something like it
by iamcrazylost
Summary: Quando finalmente Jace resolve se declarar para Clary nada poderia atrapalhar isso certo?


First time or something like it

_Minha primeira fanfic , por favor sejam legais _

_Eu não sou dona dos personagens, Cassandra Clare faz isso._

Em uma daquelas tardes perguiçosas, clary estava sentada na janela de seu quarto no instituto pensando em uma das pessoas que mais povoa os seus pensamentos e esse seria Jace Wayland. Apesar de ela nunca dizer isso em voz alta ou proximo a ele, ela gosta dele , do jeito que ele sorri, de seus olhos dourados, suas manias e seus cabelos louros.

_**" Ahh meu deus eu estou apaixonada por ele" **_ Clary pensou para ela mesma enquanto olhava a rua do lado de fora da janela, para ela parecia que o mundo tinha mudado e ela continuava a mesma. E na realidade o quem havia mudado era ela.

Enquanto ela se perdia em seus pensamentos uma batida suave a puxou de volta a realidade.

- Pode entrar.- ela disse sem nem mesmo se preocupar quem era.

- Clary eu queria falar com você. - Jace disse olhando para ela sentada em uma cadeira com o bloco de desenho em seu colo - mas vendo que eu estou te atrapalhando eu volto depois.

Quando a porta estava quase fechando Clary disse baixinho

- Você não está atrapalhado. - ela viu a porta se abrir novamente e Jace entrou no quarto e sentou-se na cama, ela virou a cadeira para ele ficando de costas para a janela. - Então o que você quer me dizer?

Ele olhava para ela, e então ela se lembrou que estava apenas vestido uma caiseta larga, com quase o dobro do seu tamanho, e um short muito apertado. Isso foi o suficiente para fazer ela abaixar a cabeça e corar um vermelho sangue.

- Eu... é.. é é - Jace limpou a garganta e começou novamente - É eu queria saber por que você que está assim tão distante? - ele olhava para o chao como se quise-se fugir.

Clary se sentou na cama perto dele e olhou dentro dos olhos dele enchergando uma mistura de medo, felicidade e algo que ela nao conseguia identificar.

- Jace depois de tudo que eu descobri sobre a minha vida, eu queria pensar.

- Você pode conversar comigo se quiser

- Jace, eu sei disso. Não precisa se preocupar. - Ela disse sorrindo para ele, mas ela não estava sendo totalmente sincera, não era apenas com a sua vida que ela estava preocupada, mas sim com ele e com os sentimentos que ela tinha sobre ele.

- O que você está desenhado? - ele disse olhando para o bloco que ela tinha no colo, e viu um esboço de si mesmo, e ele não podia negar que ela sabia desenhar muito bem.

- É bem, então. - ela disse

- Você é muito boa, e o modelo tambem é muito bonito. - ele deu um meio sorriso para ela

- Ah Jace como você é humilde. As vezes tenho do de suas antigas namoradas.

- Clary, eu nunca tive uma namorada, apenas fiquei com algumas garotas. - Aquilo de alguma maneira fez Clary sorrir, tudo bem que ele era bonito, mas ele nunca ter tido namorada contava um ponto a favor dela.

- O que foi Jace elas não eram tão boas assim? - ela resolveu jogar com ele

- Nenhuma delas era você - Por essa resposta Clary não esperava, ela abaixou a cabeça e olhou para o chão, enquanto ele colocava uma mecha do cabelo ruivo dela atras da orelha e lenta e suavemente levantava o rosto dela até o dele.

Olhado fundo em seus olhos como se pedisse permissão, ele lentamente se aproximava dela. Ele segurou o rosto dela entre as mãos e suavemente roçou os labios junto aos dela e como se o mundo fosse acabar naquele exato momento Clary colocou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele e o puxou para junto dela e se deitando na cama.

Ele passou dos labios para o pescoço dela enquanto ela enrolava os dedos nos cabelos da nuca dele e via ele se arrepiar, se o mundo acaba-se ali Clary seria a garota mais feliz de todas. Não haviam paravras para descrever o quanto ela se sentia feliz e completa nos braços dele.

- Clary ... - Ele tentou falar mas ela o calou com mais beijos, ele passava a mão pela barriga dela por baixo da blusa quando a porta range

- Clary, euu - as palavras de Izzy morrem na sua garganta com a cena

Naquele momento ela soube que iria ter que se explicar.


End file.
